Welcome to Zombieland
by Ivy Tyler
Summary: Comment n'avait-on pas pu prévoir ce qui arrivait ? Comment n'avions-nous pu pas gérer cette crise ? Comment avions-nous pu nous laisser déborder et crouler ? Les rues étaient pleines, pleines d'âmes vides, les corps marchaient et grognaient, gémissaient, cherchant le moindre bout de chair fraîche à se mettre sous la dent, le regard vide... Et j'étais là, enfermée avec deux hommes.


_Tulsa, Oklahoma, États-Unis d'Amérique, le 24 Mai 2015._

Le printemps était bien installé, il faisait même si chaud par moment qu'on aurait plutôt pensé que l'été commençait à s'installer. Il faisait chaud, oui, frais le matin mais chaud en journée jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Je m'appelle Ivy, et voilà comment d'une fraîche matinée, je suis passée à une vie à courir pour survivre. Ce matin là, je me rendais tout simplement à mon travail. À cette date, j'ai 23 ans mais j'ai déjà terminé mes études, je travaille depuis quelque semaines à peine dans une clinique vétérinaire. Café à la main, je me dirige vers mon bureau, les consultations commençaient dans quelque minutes et j'avais un peu de retard, je n'étais pas de chirurgie aujourd'hui, juste de consultation. Bon il fallait le dire, je ne vivais pas bien loin, je vivais dans un appartement à quelque mètres, il y avait plus fatiguant, seulement je n'ai jamais vraiment été du genre à me presser bien au contraire, les choses se faisaient dans la longueur et c'était mieux ainsi, en prenant son temps.

J'enfilais ma blouse, attachais mes cheveux et je m'essayais sur ma chaise de bureau, j'allumais mon ordinateur et je regardais les rendez-vous que j'avais. Rien de bien grave, vaccins et consultations « au cas où ». L'ambiance était assez tendue ce matin, je pouvais entendre beaucoup de pompiers et la police passer, les alarmes ne faisaient que sonner toute la matinée, il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Vivant dans une grande ville c'était un peu le risque aussi, les Etats-Unis surtout, on échappait pas toujours aux fous. J'imaginais sûrement un cinglé dans un centre commercial ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je prenais les patients, j'en avais 5 ce matin. Et ils passaient vite les uns après les autres. Je buvais mon café lorsqu'une vieille femme arrivait avec son petit chien, mais celle-ci semblait avoir envie de parler plus qu'autre chose.

\- Vous avez entendu les pompiers et la police ? Il paraît qu'il y a même l'armée ! Tous ces hélicoptères, c'est inquiétant !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On ne sait pas, ils ont fait fermer le secteur d'après la radio mais ils n'ont pas dis pourquoi, vous devriez allumer !

On allumait alors la radio qui diffusait en direct ce qu'il se passait.

« … Et voilà pourquoi nous vous conseillons de rentrer chez vous et vous barricader ou de fuir si loin que vous le pouvez, mais nous ne voulons personne dans les rues, c'est un ordre »

Les gens se regardaient tous, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que ça voulait dire, pourquoi se barricader ? En tout cas, on fermait vite les portes par précaution.

« Nous répétons : enfermez-vous et ne vous montrez pas, fermez volets et rideaux ! C'est une alerte, une urgence : ne sortez pas dans les rues ! »

L'alarme même de la ville se déclenchait. Que pouvait-il se passer pour qu'en quelque heures on passe d'une paisible journée à ce que l'alarme de la ville se déclenche ?! En tout cas, je n'y réfléchissais pas à plusieurs fois : je sortais aussi vite que je le pouvais en laissant tout ce que j'avais ici et je courais chez moi chercher le peu d'affaire que j'avais pour tout fourrer dans un sac, surtout de la nourriture et des habits de rechange, et des médicaments, avec quelque livres. En fait, je prenais même plusieurs sacs pour vider mes tiroirs et courir vers le seul endroit où je pensais pouvoir être en sécurité, car si on ne savait pas quand on pourrait sortir, autant que je sois avec l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Alors, chargée de mes sacs, comme bien des gens, je courrais dans la ville me réfugier. Le cabinet était à quelque pâtés de maisons et j'y arrivais vite, l'immeuble était immense, il me fallait juste me rendre au dernier étage. J'étais chargé de mes sacs, et j'arrivais enfin dans l'immeuble, j'allais voir la secrétaire pour qu'elle signale ma présence tandis que je montais immédiatement au dernier étage par l'ascenseur. Dans cet immeuble, les portes étaient blindées, surtout les portes et murs du haut, on y cachait pas de l'argent, il y avait juste deux hommes qui s'occupaient des plus grands criminels de l'état, et les architectes avaient jugés bon de tout blinder. Et... Je pense que mon compagnon ne se cachait pas plus que ça de planquer de l'argent ça et là dans l'immeuble. Mais soit, j'arrivais enfin, j'entrais sans même frapper et j'allais mettre mes sacs dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Ivy, que fais-tu là ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? On doit rester enfermé où on est jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'ai couru ici te rejoindre.

Mais il n'était pas seul, un client était là. Un homme assez typé avec un bandana sur la tête, chauve et tatoué de partout. Mon ami l'invitait à sortir pour rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il faisait sans plus attendre.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Non ils ont parlés de grippe le temps que j'arrive, d'autres ont dit qu'il fallait s'enfermer et ne pas sortir quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Alors t'as fais tes bagages et tu es venue dans mon bureau ?

\- Je sais ça peut paraître idiot mais...

Une nouvelle fois, l'alarme de la ville sonnait. Mais cette fois-ci, lui aussi l'entendait. Mon ami, Richard, était un homme assez âgé, nous avions bien plus de vingt ans de différence. Mais cela avait été le coup de foudre, en quelque sortes. Il n'était pas un vieil homme de 47 ans sur la réserve, il était même assez fêtard en son sens et plutôt gentil, juste calculateur, lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, peu importait la façon dont il s'y prenait... C'était ça qui m'avait attirée chez lui, je m'étais toujours moquée de son argent, au grand bonheur de son ex femme. Il avait juste décidé à ses 40 ans que s'en était assez d'une vie renfermée avec deux gosses, un chien et une femme qui faisait plus attention à elle qu'à sa famille, des enfants qui n'écoutaient rien et d'un chien qui même adulte faisait encore ses besoins dans la maison, ça avait été la goutte de trop dans son vase. Nous nous étions rencontrés plus ou moins au bon moment, je venais de m'installer dans cette ville immense et j'avais décidé d'y faire mon nid, il m'y avait bien aidé, j'avais pu finir mes études tranquillement avec son soutien et grâce à lui, je travaillais aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas comme un père loin de là, mais comme l'homme vers qui j'avais toujours pu me tourner à peine arrivée ici, et nous avions tout naturellement fini l'un avec l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, alors, autant prendre ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin, même si on doit le ranger plus tard c'est déjà ça.

\- Je vois.

Il allait vers ses fenêtres géantes, la vue donnait sur un côté de la ville. Je le rejoignais alors et glissais un bras autour de sa taille, il profitait donc pour glisser un bras autour de mes épaules. C'était presque la panique, dehors. Les gens courraient partout, paniquaient, les voitures étaient bloqués, rien n'avançait. Pas très étonnant quand on tire pareille alarme les gens s'affolent et fuient et voilà les bouchons.

\- Une grippe peut pas causer pareil affolement, je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe.

\- Des animaux en liberté ? Des bestioles affamées ? King Kong ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait.

Son téléphone sonnait, il appuyait sur le bouton du haut parleur et répondait.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mr Mason, c'est la folie dehors, je rentre chez moi retrouver ma famille !

\- Fermez les portes et la grille derrière vous Margy, on se débrouillera.

\- Bien Maître, à bientôt !

Il n'allait pas insisté, elle serait quand même parti vu l'affolement de sa voix. À cette heure de la journée, les gens étaient rentrés manger chez eux, il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce moment dans les locaux.

\- On va les laisser devenir fou dehors mais que personne ne rentre.

Il déposait un baiser sur mon front puis nous repartions voir dehors les gens courir partout sans but précis. Ils étaient tout petit d'ici mais on pouvait tout de même les voir.

\- Que font-ils à ton avis ?

\- Je sais pas mais regarde tous les hélicoptères, et ses avions, c'est l'armée.

\- Ils ne se déplaceraient pas pour une grippe contagieuse...

On restait là, quelque minutes, heures jusqu'à ce que l'on se redécide à regarder dehors, on entendait juste les hurlements de dehors, des hurlements qui se faisaient toujours plus forts et violents à mesure que le temps avançait. Ce que l'on voyait... On ne s'y attendait pas. Pas du tout. Richard allumait sa télé et les informations en direct, c'était tout bonnement incroyable ce qui arrivait.

\- Dis moi que je rêve...

\- Ivy... Prend le pistolet dans mon bureau. On ne sort plus.

On s'échangeait un regard, tout ça était incroyable, horrible, dégoûtant : des gens étaient devenus fous et se mettaient à dévorer les autres, un véritable bain de sang.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont quoi Ivy ?

\- Je t'aurais dis de la rage mais... regarde... ils sont …

L'écran avait beau être grand, je me rapprochais pour voir plus en détail.

\- Ils ont l'air tout déchiquetés...

Et ces bêtes poussaient des cris immondes, répugnant, des bruits qui venaient du fond de la gorge. On devait s'asseoir quelque instants : était-ce réel ce qu'il se passait dehors ? Ou était-ce une blague ?

\- C'est pas un de ces vieux scénario de film là ?

\- Tu crois que ça se répandrait si vite ?

Il se levait pour regarder dehors et il se frottait la joue quelque instants, nerveusement.

\- C'est toi la scientifique de nous deux, Ivy.

\- Je te l'ai dis, à part la rage, je vois pas ce qui pourrait causer ça...

\- Faut fermer les portes, être sûr que ça arrive pas par chez nous.

Sortir de cette pièce, l'idée était moins tentante d'un coup. Mais il le fallait. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains, soufflais un bon coup et ouvrais la porte. Voir quelqu'un derrière me fit faire un bond énorme en arrière et j'en manquais même de crier. C'était Roman, le collègue de Richard, qui travaillait dans le cabinet à côté. Roman m'avait toujours intimidée, d'un côté parce qu'il faisait plus de deux mètres, mais il avait cet air sombre et mystérieux, parfois peu rassurant, il avait l'air d'un de ses badboy à qui l'on aurait enfilé un costume et trouvait un travail de remplacement pour lui éviter de courir les bars et les filles. Un homme peu sérieux, même dans le travail, même s'il semblait très bien s'entendre avec Richard, il était déjà venu mangé chez nous, une fois. Il n'y en avait pas eu de seconde.

\- J'ai fais fermé les portes, personne ne peut rentrer, personne ne peut sortir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévus dehors mais ça a l'air sérieux.

\- On a vu aux informations, oui. C'est fou...

Il s'invitait à nous rejoindre et regarder les informations. J'avais probablement oublié de parler d'un des effets les plus importants chez Roman : sa voix incroyablement grave.

\- Tu as fermé la porte des escaliers, au cas où ?

\- C'est fait.

Elle se frottait à son tour la joue quelque instants et regardait par la fenêtre le carnage que c'était.

\- Si l'armée est sur le coup... Essayons de relativiser... Restons calme. Les portes ici sont blindées, j'ai rapporté tellement de nourriture qu'on peut tenir plusieurs jours, si on prend en compte tout ce qu'il y a dans les locaux on peut tenir une semaine et quelque jours en faisant attention. Je pense que pour l'instant on est large.

\- Et si on ne l'était pas, hein ?

\- Richard, calme toi. On ne va pas céder de suite à la panique. Assieds toi.

Roman avait l'air si calme que j'avais l'impression de devoir m'inquiéter pour lui, à sa place. Mais je n'allais pas m'inquiéter pour trois non plus.

\- Tu penses que c'est du à quoi, Ivy ?

\- On en parlait et... Je ne sais pas. La rage me semblait crédible jusqu'à les voir déchiré, déchiqueté, bleu et vert aux informations, les bras pendants … Alors on pensait peut-être à des morts-vivants, pour peu qu'on ait vu des morts revenir à la vie en tout cas leur comportement laisse à le penser.

\- Du moment que ce ne sont pas des zombies à la World War Z ça va on va survivre.

\- Très rassurant Roman.


End file.
